dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegeta Must Pay
Vegeta Must Pay is the ninth episode of the Perfect Cell Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Supa Bejita Ayaushi!! Kanzen Muketsu no Kyofu ga Semaru!!" The episode first aired on October 21, 1992. Summary It starts out with Krillin laying helplessly on the ground with Android 16 and Future Trunks shocked. Krillin eventually gets up but can feel his bones aching and collapses to the ground. While Cell's testing his new powers Future Trunks goes to help Krillin by giving him a Senzu Bean. Vegeta seems unimpressed by Perfect Cell's new transformation and thinks that Perfect Cell will not be a challenge to him. Perfect Cell and Vegeta taking their starting positions for the fight, then Krillin wakes up, all though he is still hurt from the attack Perfect Cell did to him but Future Trunks is happy he's okay. Krillin then gets worried when he sees Vegeta about to fight Perfect Cell and tells Future Trunks that Perfect Cell is more powerful than he is letting on. Perfect Cell and Vegeta are still standing in their same positions and are smiling at each other. Android 16 senses that Perfect Cell's power went up a lot but Vegeta still has the advantage. Krillin says that Perfect Cell is hiding his power and that he knows Future Trunks is hiding his too. Vegeta makes the first attacks but Perfect Cell blocks each one. Then Vegeta flies at Perfect Cell and punches him rapidly but Perfect Cell manages to block each one. Krillin is asking why Future Trunks hasn't used his hidden powers to stop Perfect Cell already and gets angry but Future Trunks doesn't answer. Vegeta continues to punch Perfect Cell but all Perfect Cell does is block until Vegeta hits Perfect Cell into a wall. Vegeta starts to get angry because he sees Perfect Cell isn't trying so he goes to attack Perfect Cell but Perfect Cell grabs Vegeta and pins him on the wall. Vegeta realizes Perfect Cell has gotten much faster and justs stands in the same spot for a while. Then Perfect Cell punches a whole in the wall right next to Vegeta's head and then blue beams start to come out of the wall. When the smoke clears the whole wall is gone and Vegeta isn't pinned on the wall anymore. Perfect Cell and Vegeta fly up and land on some ground. Vegeta tells him that he knows Perfect Cell is not fighting with his full power and says that he is still no match for him. It goes back to Future Trunks and he's talking about what happened in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, how he surpassed his dad in power. He tells Krillin he doesn't want his father to know because he'll get angry and he doesn't want Vegeta to get angry because he wants Vegeta to accept him. Future Trunks then gets angry and knows Vegeta should have finished off Cell when he had the chance. Up at Kami's lookout Tien realizes that both Perfect Cell and Vegeta are dead even but Piccolo knows it won't last. Piccolo says that Vegeta has stopped thinking and let his anger take control and it's making his fighting technique sloppy. Bulma gets angry that they are not telling her what is happening. Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Goku and Gohan are training hard both as Super Saiyans. Back at the fight Vegeta flies slowly to the side but Perfect Cell is so fast he gets behind Vegeta and Vegeta gets angry. He flies at Perfect Cell but Perfect Cell gets passed Vegeta and starts to run off but Vegeta tries to catch him by flying. Vegeta then fires some small blasts but they all miss Perfect Cell, Perfect Cell then stops but Vegeta has tricked him and has made all the blasts that missed him coming all at once to Perfect Cell. Vegeta starts to smile but when all the smoke is gone Perfect Cell is nowhere to be found but Perfect Cell is right behind him and laughing making Vegeta angry. Vegeta hits Perfect Cell with all these blasts from pure rage. Future Trunks and Krillin realize Vegeta is losing the battle because of his anger. Android 16 only now realizes Perfect Cell's strength and says that everyone is doomed. Vegeta runs into Perfect Cell and starts to throw some punches but Perfect Cell easily dodges them and it makes Vegeta angrier and angrier. He then loses Perfect Cell again but he is just watching Vegeta struggling to find him. Vegeta then finds Perfect Cell and continues punching him, but Perfect Cell catches both Vegeta's arms. Vegeta gets out from him and continues punching him but Perfect Cell isn't even trying and jumps behind Vegeta. Vegeta gets more angry because Perfect Cell isn't taking him seriously but Perfect Cell just says he's just warming up. The others realize Perfect Cell's got to Vegeta, that Vegeta is blinded with rage. Vegeta then wants Perfect Cell to show his true power so Perfect Cell gets behind Vegeta. Vegeta then kicks Perfect Cell in the head and for a moment there everyone that Vegeta hurt him but Perfect Cell was unscratched and not hurt one single bit. Future Trunks then explains to Krillin that Vegeta would rather die than let Future Trunks help him out in the fight and that is why he's not stepping in. Fights Vegeta vs Perfect Cell Super Saiyan Goku vs Super Saiyan Gohan Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z